Staring Evil: The Monster In The Corner
by TheKritty
Summary: 6-year-old Sammy is scared like you wouldn't believe.Monsters exist.There is one,staring right at him.He has to call Dean.Seriously.But he can't move.The monster will jump him.Move - Jump.Jump - eaten up.He's screwed. Scared!Sammy,Comforting!Dean.Humor.


**Title: **Staring Evil – The Monster In The Corner

**Author: **Kritty – that's .

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Genre:** I think it's some kinda wee!chesters-family-angst-humor-OneShot...

**Raiting:** K+

**Warning: **wee!chesters , and it could become awkward for people with Arachnophobia ...*lol*

**Sum: **6-year-old Sammy is scared like you wouldn't believe. There _are_ big nasty monsters, Dean just doesn't agree to it. But his big brother is to the rescue anyway and comforts him with all of his great BigBrother-Methods.

**Disclaimer: **They're so not mine – just in my mind. Dean and Sammy, and the whole Universe of Supernatural belong to Mr Eric Kripke. I don't earn money with this little writing.

**A/N: **This story...is kinda crazy and ridiculous – but what can I say, me and my little sisters and brothers all went through this. Some of you maybe too. It was horrific, seriously :)

**A/N2:** Uh, and don't forget: English isn't exactly my first language, so have mercy – I'm German. (lol)

**A/N3:** Huh. Normaly, I'm not so much into wee!chesters, and I wonder why I wrote 'A Kid's Pain' (which was also wee!chesters) in the first place and now this. Maybe it's easier to write for me...I don't know but altough I'm apparently keep writing some of these wee!fics, I'm don't like reading wee!fics soooooo much. Not yet. I Like the brotherhood 'verse, though. Weird.

A BIG fat THANK YOU to _Mad Server_ who beta'd this. And we had some great conversations à la mail, it was fun for me. She did a great job reading this story (and another one, but shush!) and telling me her thoughts about it. Seriously, thank you. I'm finally able to post it!Yeah! (Hugs Mad Server)

Feedback would be nice, and I also want to know my lapses, so feel free to correct me in a comment!

Have fun!

Greetings from Germany! _ Kritty_

* * *

**Staring Evil – The monster in the corner**

„Dean!"

The cry clanged through the motel room like thunder through the rainy night.

„Dean, help me!"

Six-year-old Sam lay on his bed, the scratchy blanket over his small body and the rumpled cushion between his little arms on his chest. The kid's eyes were opened wide and his terrified look was stuck to the corner of the ceiling above. The room Sam and his brother were sharing this time was shrouded in darkness, only moonlight lightened the corner where Sam's eyes saw the most horrific _thing _he'd ever seen in his _life. _

His tiny fists trembled with the effort to keep the tears back; he didn't dare to move, since this _thing _stared at him like it would jump on him and eat him alive the second he moved. So he lay there in his bed and did the only thing he could think of. He cried for his big brother.

„Dean, please! You gotta help me! Dean!"

Hazel big puppy eyes kept staring at the inauspicious corner and tears began to swell in them.

Dean was back already. Dean was done with homework, was done with the jobs Dad had tasked him with. Dean was in the bathroom. Dean was _right there. _So why was his big brother hiding in this freaking bathroom while Sam was threatened by a _monster_? Sam risked a glance to the slightly opened door and moved his head. The light from his father's room was out – Dad wasn't back from work yet – but the kid could see that there was light from the bathroom and that meant that Dean hadn't closed the door. He never did that, because he wanted to be sure to hear Sam calling. Just like right now.

„Deeeean!" cried Sam again, now a slightly unnerved and desperate tone in his voice. And Sam's heart jumped hard against his ribs as his brother's voice came from the not-so-long distance between their room and the bathroom.

„Sammy? You okay?"

Dean's voice was rough and tired, but also worried and excited.

„Dean, please, come here!" called Sam back and he clutched the cushion a little bit tighter.

That was all his big brother needed, because he'd hardly finished the sentence and his big brother stood next to his bed, half naked. Legs clad in worn out pyjama bottoms and his sleeping shirt still in his left hand, he stood there and breathed through the nose.

„What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked and with that he dropped his pyjama top and laid his hand on Sam's arm.

The kid looked Dean in the eyes and didn't dare to look back in _the corner. _Where _it _was. So he just lifted one arm, let go of the cushion and his tiny index finger showed Dean the horrible _thing _which wouldn't stop staring at him all night, which was about to jump down and eat him all alive all the agonizing hours. The youngest Winchester bit his lower lip and fought against the urge to let the tears in his eyes flow over his cheeks, to throw himself in the arms of his older brother – and he won. But still, there were these freaking tears in these stupid eyes of his and he really wanted his brother to freakin' _do something _about this situation. Like, right now. Dean met his gaze, then his big brother's eyes followed his outstretched arm and paused on the corner, where _the thing _was, and waited for his big brother to punish it for scaring his little brother. Then the normally green eyes – now darkened by the shadow of the night – wavered back to Sam and the worried face of Dean became somewhat relieved and a little bit amused. _Oh. Now what's happening?_

„Sam, you call me because of a spider?" _Yeah._

„No. I...I called you because...." Sam blurted out but didn't knew what to say... , „...because...yeah. I called you because of the spider," he finally said and suddenly he became a little bit embarrassed. Maybe boys shouldn't be that afraid of spiders. Mayber _Winchesters _shouldn't be afraid of spiders. Dad always said to Dean, that he shouldn't be afraid of such things. Fear was good, it kept you on edge – but too much wasn't very good and although little Sam didn't know why his brother and his father kept talking about things like that, he truly believed in it. So he swallowed and blinked several times, until the tears were gone.

„Yes, I called you because of this thing."

„It's not a _thing._ It's an animal."

„Yeah, I know that, Dean."

„A very tiny animal."

„I _know_."

„Then why'd you call me? I thought something happened," Dean said, arms crossed on his chest.

Sam thought about that. _Because it scared me._

„Because it scared me," he said, his eyes meeting Dean's.

„But it's just an animal, Sammy. You don't have to be scared," his brother answered and sat down on the floor, his shoulder leaned on the side of his brother's bed and his face right next to Sam's.

„I know. But I am. It's all ugly and big."

He could see Dean smirking in the dark.

„Dean! Really, it's kinda big and those long legs..." he shivered , „..it's yucky."

Dean's smirk grew wider.

„Dean! I'm serious, it looks like it would jump on me and eat me, and it really looks like some kind of really nasty monster!"

Dean didn't smirk on that one and his face became suddenly appalled and very serious.

„Monsters don't exist, Sammy. I told you."

Sam blinked. _He's always that cranky when it comes to the monster thing._

„Maybe not here, but I swear to you – in the last motel there was one. You just didn't believe me."

Dean's face became harder.

„I believe you about everything, Sammy – but monsters just don't exist. _You _have to believe meon _that_ one."

The youngest Winchester sighed and there was a little pause.

„Please, Dean. The spider is staring at me...I don't like it...!"

„Sam...it's just a-"

„I _know _that it's an animal, Dean! And I _know_ that it can't really eat me – but it can bite me and maybe it's poisonous. And when I'm asleep it could come down here and crawl over my face – and maybe my mouth will be open and it'll scuttle into it – or in my nose! And I don't wanna choke on it. And maybe-"

„Stop rambling, Sammy!" Dean interrupted his little brother's anxious flood of words.

„I'll send spidey away, all right?" he asked and stood, his serious but also slightly amused gaze over his brother, who was still lying in bed.

„Yeah. Please," Sam whispered and watched his brother climb onto his bed, swaying a bit since it was not that easy to stand on a very old cheap mattress.

„Wanna get out of bed? Maybe I'll miss it and it'll fall down and-"

That was enough and Sam shifted awkwardly, climbed out of his bed and now watched Dean approaching the corner. His brother held one of Sam's pillows in his hand, lifted it and the arm with the cushion stretched out, stretched out and stretched out. Sam wondered when his brother had got so big when he noticed that Dean now stood on the wooden headboard of the bed and Sam's eyes widened a bit when he saw that Dean stood actually on his toes. _Prima ballerina. Totally a ballerina, _he thought and was about to smirk just like his big brother – hey, he'd learned from the best – when he noticed another thing. Dean almost had the left lappet of the cushion right_ in _the corner. _On_ the spider.

„Dean," he said, appalled at the thought that had just came over him. Startled by his little brother's voice, Dean back-pedaled and stared down at Sam.

„What?"

„You...you're not gonna kill it, are you?"

A funny look appeared on his brother's face.

„Why? You wanted this spider gone, didn't you?"

„Yeah, Dean – but I never said you should kill it. You said yourself, that it's an animal, and this little kitten last week, it was-"

„Yeah yeah, I understand. No killing the monster." It sounded slightly confused and a little bit angry, but Sam couldn't see his brother's face. Dean was looking back to the corner and now the cushion was dropped and he was reaching for the spider with his fingers. Sam shivered. His brother was so_ brave. _He could never reach after a spider, he could never _touch_ it. But his brother did it, right in front of him. He laid his fingers around this ugly critter with all the long legs and the probably barbed body. The younger boy grimaced and his eyes widened slightly when Dean climbed back on the bed, swaying and both hands before his chest, jumping awkwardly off the bed. Sam took a step back.

„You, er....can you put it out of the window, please?"

Dean gave him another funny look and nodded.

„Yeah. I'll do that, Sammy."

He went slowly to the window, while Sam sat on his bed, biting on his lower lip and hands curled in the cushion Dean had dropped just seconds before.

He watched his older brother awkwardly open the window, lean out and let the spider free – the same second Sam let out a deeply relieved sigh. He smile at Dean, who had closed the window again and turned around to face him.

„Thanks, Dean," he said wholeheartedly and before his brother could say anything stupid he jumped towards Dean and hugged him. He hugged him as hard as he could, condensed his arms so much they almost hurt and he held his breath in this one really great hug. He let go when he heard a muffled groan from his older brother and looked up into Dean's face.

„It's okay, Sammy. Really," was the rough answer. „It was just a spider."

„Yeah, but a really big nasty spider," Sam said and turned to lay down on his bed. He was kind of tired and now that the staring spider was gone, he really wanted to sleep. _Huh. The Staring Spider._

„You okay, now, Sam?" he heard his brother ask when the blanket was finally over his body and the cushion unter his head.

„Yeah," he answered , „you beat the Staring Spider." He giggled then.

A low laugh came from his older brother, who took his pyjama top from the floor under Sam's bed and put it on.

„I'm going to bed now, Sam."

„Yeah."

„You're alright?" he heard from the other side of the dim room.

„Yeah. You're alright, too?" he mumbled, eyes already closed and the soft hands of sleep almost over him.

„Of course I like always."

He smiled a bit. „Good night, Dean. And thanks," he mumbled again, falling and falling into the beckoning realm of dreams. But he didn't miss his brother's next words. He never missed would.

„You're welcome, always. It's okay now. G'night, Shaggy."

* * *

**End A/N:** So. This was 2nd little piece in English. mercy. And now I have to hunt a spider for my little brother. *evil grins* (Just kidding, I will throw it outside, because I would throw up killing it (yuck)).

_Kritty_


End file.
